


I Love You

by NicoleHaughtDamn



Series: We Go Together [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Insecure Nicole, Nerd Nicole, Sad, Sad Nicole, Smut, break up make up, understanding nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleHaughtDamn/pseuds/NicoleHaughtDamn
Summary: Nicole and Waverly get into an argument and Waverly accidentally kisses Rosita. Nicole doesn't take it well. And Waverly is determined to get her girl back. No matter what it takes!!! Can she do it?





	1. I Love Her

**Author's Note:**

> A little angst with fluff and smut in the end. :)

Waverly felt guilty. She felt guilty beyond belief. She should've believed Nicole when she said Rosita had a crush on her. Instead she got mad at Nicole for being in her own words, 'a possessive control freak.'

It all started when Waverly and Nicole got into an argument about Rosita liking Waverly. Rosita was always flirting and being touchy touchy with Waverly. But, Waverly being the sweatheart that she is was too nice to notice, but it didn't go by Nicole. When Nicole talked to Waverly about it and tried to show Rosita that Waverly was hers. One would say that Waverly got a little mad and lashed out on Nicole for her insecurities getting in the way. Waverly stormed out of school that day and hadn't talked to Nicole for a week.

But then Waverly messed up big time. She should have listened to her girlfriend. 

FLASHBACK

Waverly and Rosita were practicing cheers for the football game on Friday and Rosita kept getting closer to Waverly and got into her personal space, and finally ended up kissing her, but it took Waverly a bit of time to react. And of course in that moment, Nicole walked in. Tears in her eyes and flowers in her hands, with an apology on her lips.

"O-oh...." Nicole said. "S-s-sorry." she stuttered with tears in her eyes and she turned around, hung her head, and ran out.

"no no no no no!" Waverly muttered and ran after her. 'I can not lose her.' she thought to herself.

She finally caught up to Nicole and grabbed her wrist and turned her around. What she saw broke her heart. Nicole's eyes were red, she had tear stained cheeks, and she wouldn't look Waverly in the eye. Nicole put distance between them and finally spoke up.

"I-I'm s-sorry I r-ruined your moment with Rosita. I didn't mean to." Nicole mumbled and Waverly's heart broke even more. "I-I g-got you these." Nicole lifted up the flowers she had gotten for Waverly. "It w-was m-my way of saying sorry for g-getting j-jealous. I-I w-was going t-to t-tell you I g-got a thearapist to helped me w-with m-my insecurity i-issues. But I-I s-see you and Rosita are together now." Waverly was about to say something but Nicole wasn't done. "It's okay Waverly, you d-don't h-have to explain, I get it. I mean why wouldn't you want to be with R-Rosita. She's smart, s-she's beautiful, and she h-has the same interests as you. You deserve someone who has the same interests as you, not some control freak with insecurities." At this Waverly looked at Nicole with disbelief. 'I broke her heart. There is nothing wrong with you Nicole. I love you! You're perfect!' Waverly thought to herself and she was about to display her thoughts but Nicole beat her to it. "I hope s-she m-makes you happy W-Waverly. You deserve the best." With that Nicole walked away and the only thing Waverly could think to herself is 'I deserve you Nicole Haught.'

PRESENT

 

Since then Waverly has tried all she can to talk to Nicole. But Nicole hasn't been answering her phone and whenever Waverly tries to talk to her at school she runs away. But Waverly is not giving up she will get her girl back, no matter what is takes.

-

Waverly was walking around the school one day looking for Nicole. She had look everywhere except for the library. When she finally looked in the library she found her, but, she was with another girl Waverly has never seen before. The two were laughing and smiling and Waverly was not happy. The woman was getting way to close to Nicole for Waverly's liking and when she put her hand on Nicole's arm, that's when Waverly lost it. She was about to stomp over there and rip the woman's head off when an arm grabbed her from around the waist and dragged her out of the library into the hallway.

"Let go of me Wynonna!" Waverly yelled

"No way babygirl! You were one arm touch away from murdering the new girl." Wynonna mumbled

"So what? She was touching my girlfriend!" Waverly sneered "Look, Babygirl, I get that you're upset about everything with Nicole, but babygirl you need to give her space and let her move on." Wynonna advised "No!" Waverly shouted "I am not going to stop until I get her back Wynonna! I love her! she is the only one who has ever truly recognized me for me! She has changed my life, and I am not letting that go!"

"Why are you telling me this babygirl?" Wynonna chuckled. "Go tell your girl."

At that Waverly smiled. She needed to find Nicole and fast. she noticed it was about 5:00 and Nicole would be home right now. So Waverly ran out to the parking lot, she would not waste another minute without Nicole. Waverly got to her jeep and tried to start it, but it wouldn't turn on. "No! not now, not now." Waverly mumbled "C'mon! not right now!" Waverly yelled as she tried starting the jeep again.

Waverly was angry and it was raining on top of it. But then Waverly snapped out of it. She wasn't going to wait anymore. So she said...

"Fuck it"

At that Waverly got out of the jeep and started running in the rain. She started running towards the love of her life.


	2. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets to Nicole's! Will they make up? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Love :)

Waverly finally got to Nicole's house and she was soaking wet. She stepped up on the porch and stared at the door. 'C'mon Waverly you can do it."

Waverly finally got to door and it didn't take long for Nicole to answer. Nicole was beautiful as always in her ripped jeans, her Blink182 shirt, and her maroon Vans. Waverly couldn't stop staring.

"W-Waverly?" Nicole asked "What are you doing here?"

Waverly just stared at her, but then she finally snapped out of her trance. "Can I talk to you?" Waverly saw Nicole hesitate at the question but Waverly decided to talk again. "Please Nicole just hear me out and if you decide you don't want to see me again I'll understand but I need to tell you this." Waverly stared at Nicole, waiting for an answer and Nicole nodded.

So Waverly proceeded

"I should have listened to you when you said that Rosita had a crush on me and I should've stayed away when you didn't feel comfortable with Rosita and I hanging out." Waverly paused and then proceeded "These past few weeks without have been the worst Nicole. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, and I couldn't get you off my mind. You have made me a better person Nicole. You see me for me and you like me for who I am. When you told me that you didn't deserve me. It is me who doesn't deserve you Nicole Haught. You deserve the world and I hope that if you can give me a second chance. You will let me give it to you. I love you Nicole Haught." Waverly finished her speech and stared at Nicole waiting for her reaction. Nicole just stared at Waverly in amazement.

"Y-you love m-me?" Nicole stuttered

"Yes!" Waverly breathed out.

At that Nicole got tears in her eyes and she started to smile.

"R-really?" Nicole asked again just for reassurance.

"Yes you idiot." Waverly smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I-I love you too." Nicole smiled and Waverly smiled right back.

At that they crashed together in a desperate kiss. Although Waverly was soaked to the bone Nicole didn't care. They made their ways towards the door to the house to get out of the rain, but then Nicole took her hands from Waverly's back and put them on her ass. She gave Waverly's ass a squeezed and lifted her up so Waverly's legs were wrapped around her waist.

"Are your parents home?" Waverly asked in desperation.

"N-no." Nicole replied

"Good. Take to your bedroom. Now." Waverly demanded and Nicole obliged.

\- 

They got into the house. Waverly still in Nicole's arms, and still in her wet clothes. "Let's get you out of these clothes baby." Nicole offered and Waverly could only nod. Nicole pushed Waverly up against the wall and continued to kiss her in desperation. Nicole then moved to Waverly's rain soaked neck. She licked, bit, and sucked. Waverly could only moan. Waverly grasped Nicole's head to keep her in place and she placed her mouth right next to her lovers ear. "Mark me baby." Waverly said "Let people know that I'm yours." Nicole left her spot in Waverly's neck and looked at her love. "Are you sure? But what about you and Rosita? S-should we even be doing t-this? Maybe w-we should stop. Your w-with Rosita." Nicole was about to put Waverly down but Waverly stopped her. "If you even think about putting me down Nicole Haught I will slap you. I am not with Rosita. I never was and I will never want to be. I only want you Nicole Haught and no one else. So I am going to tell you again." Waverly leaned down to Nicole's ear and nibbled it and whispered "Mark me...Let everyone at Purgatory High know that I'm yours." Nicole almost looked convinced but she had to asked again. "Are you sure?" and all Waverly could reply with is. "More than anything."

At this Nicole went back to Waverly's neck and Waverly tilted her head back and it made a dull thud against the wall. Nicole started to lift up Waverly shirt and Waverly lifted up her arms to help get it off. Waverly then started to go for Nicole's shirt. Waverly in her rush started to lift the redhead's shirt from the back. Nicole lifted her arms and Waverly finally got it off. Nicole went back to Waverly's neck and started to leave marks on Waverly's chest. Nicole's hands started to roam as well. Her hand went to Waverly breast and Waverly started to moan louder. Waverly then took the hand that was on her bra clad breast and brought it down to the front of her skirt and under her panties. Nicole felt how wet Waverly was and couldn't help but groan. She put her forehead on Waverly's and they just stared at each other. Nicole looking for permission and Waverly just nodded. Nicole went farther down Waverly's panties started rubbing Waverly's clit. She swirled her thumb around it and started to stroke it. All Waverly could do was moan. 

"Oh fuck Nic." 

Nicole didn't say anything she just went back to Waverly's neck. Nicole kept the ministration on Waverly's clit and didn't stop. 

"Please Nic, don't tease me. Not right now." Waverly begged

"What do you want baby?" Nicole moan

Waverly placed her mouth next to Nicole's ear and whispered.

"I want you inside love. I want you to fuck me!" Waverly growled out the last sentence.

That statement made Nicole's knees go weak and she finally relented and slowly slipped her fingers inside Waverly's pussy. Waverly lost it and started to whimper. "More baby! Please! Please fuck me!" Waverly pleaded again. Nicole continued to go slow but she added another finger. Her mouth found Waverly's ear and she growled. "Oh I will fuck you. First I'm going to make love to you." Waverly only nodded and smiled and grasped Nicole's wrist so Nicole would stay and keep the pace. Nicole continued to move her fingers and kept her forehead connected with Waverly's and they could only stare at each other with love and adoration. Nicole started to move her hand faster and Waverly was close to cumming.

"Please baby! Nic I'm so close!"

"I know baby. I know. Cum for me!"

And Waverly did hard and fast. Once Waverly came down from her high Nicole removed her fingers and brought them to her mouth and licked them clean. That made Waverly groan. "God baby that was amazing." Waverly commented and Nicole could only smirk. "What?" Waverly asked "I want to taste you." Nicole said "I want to eat you out so you don't remember your own name." she added. Waverly could only nod. With permission granted, Nicole smirked and ripped Waverly's panties apart while still holding her up. Waverly was turned on even more. Nicole then flipped Waverly's skirt up to her hips and with all her strength lifted Waverly's legs up and over her shoulders so Waverly's back was still against the wall, but her pussy was right were Nicole wanted it. In front of her mouth. Waverly moaned and questioned where Nicole got all this strength from, but she didn't care. It was so fucking hot.

"God baby where did you learned to do that." Waverly moaned

Nicole only smirked and replied. "That's for me to know baby."

Nicole then kissed and bit Waverly's thighs and made her way to Waverly's pussy. Waverly still against the wall on Nicole's shoulders. Nicole could smell her girlfriends arousal and it made her own arousal soak through her boxer. 

"Can I baby?"

"Yes! Baby, God, eat my pussy!" Waverly pleaded

Nicole didn't need to be told twice she dove right in. Sucked and licked Waverly's clit...hard. Waverly grabbed fistfuls of Nicole's hair and brought her lover’s face closer to her pussy. Waverly started grinding into Nicole's face. Nicole could only groan and delve deeper and deeper to give her girl what she wanted. Waverly was close to her second orgasm and Nicole knew it so she started to slow down.

"No please baby! Please let me cum!" Waverly pleaded

Nicole took her mouth away from her snack and looked up at Waverly.

"Ask." Nicole demanded

Waverly was confused so Nicole repeated her statement. "Ask." Waverly finally understood and them smirked.

"Can I cum baby? Please?"

"Well since you asked to nicely."

And that's just what Nicole did. Waverly came and screamed Nicole's name for the neighbors to hear. When Waverly came down from her high Nicole set Waverly down carefully. The two just stared into each others eyes. Waverly then smiled.

"What?" Nicole asked

"I love you." Waverly replied with the same smile on her face

At that Nicole smiled too.

"I love you too Waverly Earp. Forever."

"Forever."

After that Nicole took Waverly to the bedroom and they made love until the sun came up. Of course they talked about things, but after, their relationship was stronger than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!! I own none of the characters. Leave me a comment!! Btw this is the last fic of this high school series for now!! Hasta luego!! :)


End file.
